Pokemon Master Chronicles
by Yondaimeslegacy
Summary: This is the story of young Rachael Ketchem, daughter of Ash and Misty, as she follows in her family's footsteps as a Pokemon trainer. This story is set some 20 years later when all of the main characters from the show/games are now adults. Enjoy...
1. New Beginnings

AN: The story is set 20 years in the future, after Ash and friends settled down and started their own families. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master Chronicles Ch 1<br>"A new beginning"

Rachael was asleep in bed when her Pidgey alarm started going off. Without opening her eyes, she reached out to grab the squawking alarm and threw it against the wall.  
>Her mother's familiar voice drifted up the stairs, yelling, "Rachael get out of bed!" Rachael groaned as she rolled over and smothered her head with her pillow. Less than five minutes later a pregnant and pissed off Misty loomed in her doorway. The woman sighed as her Espeon pranced into the room and sat at her master's feet.<br>"Would you get her up for me please?" Misty requested of the Pokémon as her 'stomach ninja' kicked. Espeon smiled as it sauntered to the center of the room. Suddenly, an aura materialized around Rachael's bed as it began to levitate. When it was floating only a foot from the floor, the bed rotated in mid-air and dumped the slumbering child onto the carpet.  
>Rachael hit the floor with a thud, not wasting a moment before she sprang to her feet and whirled around to face her mother. "I was going to get up!" She exclaimed before weakly adding, "Eventually."<br>Misty smirked at her daughter. "Get ready. You've got a big day ahead of you," she reminded the girl.  
>Rachael stood in the center of her room for a minute, still a little shaken from being dumped out of bed. Suddenly her memory of the day's events returned to her and she scrambled over to her dresser.<br>Misty shook her head and sighed as she left the room. "You are definitely your father's daughter."  
>Rachel laughed at the comment as she started to pull on her jeans. "Thanks mo-ahh!" Another heavy thud echoed through the Ketchum household.<br>"Definitely Ash's daughter," Misty chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. There was a knock at the front door, which swung open before Misty had a chance to react. A young girl pranced into the house, cheerfully humming to herself.  
>"Hey there, Miley. Rachael's still getting ready. She over-slept," Misty called as the girl walked toward the kitchen.<br>"How's the baby doing, Aunt Misty?" Miley asked, grabbing a piece of toast on her way to sit at the table.  
>As she sank down into a comfy chair, Misty replied, "Kicking like a Hitmonlee but other than that, good."<br>Before they had time to continue their conversation, another thud came from upstairs, followed by a loud groan. Rachael rushed down the stairs, frantically brushing her hair. "Sorry I over-slept Miley!" She apologized as she appeared at the door to the kitchen wearing her new yellow striped shirt.  
>"It's okay. I'm used to it," Miley teased. Rachael stuck her tongue out at her cousin and sat down. As Rachael tried to finish brushing her hair while eating, Misty pushed herself out of her chair and took the brush with a sigh. "I'll do your hair, you just eat. I swear it's like you think it's your birthday or something," she said with a smile.<br>Rachael giggled. "Thanks mom! I'm really going to miss you out there."  
>Misty hugged her around the neck. "You'll be fine and I will always be just a call away."<br>"Incoming call, incoming call," a voice from the phone summoned impatiently as a teenage boy's picture popped up on the large screen. Misty rushed over to the phone and pushed a button or two. Instead of a stationary picture on the digital screen, there was now a video stream of the same boy. "Hey mom! Hey cuz! Hi squirt!" The boy greeted them all in turn. Squinting more closely at Rachael, he asked, "Why do you look like a Pikachu?"  
>"I do not look like a Pikachu!" Rachael protested "Grandma gave me this for my birthday!"<br>Misty rolled her eyes and scolded, "Chase, leave your sister alone. It is her birthday after all."  
>Chase nodded. "Sorry Rach, and happy birthday. You ready to get your first Pokémon?"<br>Rachael beamed at her brother, having obviously either accepted his apology or forgotten his transgression. Misty assumed the latter. "Yeah! And you better be afraid because I'm finally going to beat you!"  
>Chase started laughing. "You beat me? I already have over half my badges and just added a new addition to my team." The boy pulled out his badge case to show off his five shiny badges, then grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "Meet my newly-evolved Arcainine!" The large Pokémon appeared next to Chase and was almost as tall as him.<br>"Your Growlithe evolved into an Arcainine? Wow!" Rachael exclaimed as she stared at the flaming furry Pokémon next to her brother.  
>"Oh wow, honey! I'm so proud of you! Five badges and a beautiful Arcainine already! Does your father know yet?" Misty asked as she beamed at her son with pride.<br>"Yeah, we had dinner last night in Celadon City," Chase said.  
>"Did your dad happen to say when he was coming home next?" Misty asked.<br>Chase shook his head. "All he said was soon." Remembering something important, the boy glanced at his younger sister. "I gave him my birthday present for you, Rach. I figured he'll see you before I will."  
>Rachael smiled and thanked him before grinning slyly. "So Chase, whatever happened to that one trainer you were crushin' on?"<br>Chase turned a brilliant shade of red as his eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! Love ya, everybody!"  
>As the screen went blank, Miley and Rachael burst into peals of laughter.<br>Misty smiled but shook her head at the girls. "Rachael, don't tease your brother about girls. I'm just glad he finally found someone to travel with." She glanced at the clock hanging about the stove. "Now you two better hurry over to the lab before Gary sends a Machamp to come get you again."  
>The two girls laughed again. "That wasn't funny last time. I was wearing a skirt!" Miley cried through her giggles.<br>Once they could get a full breathe again, Rachael jumped to her feet. "Okay, lets head on over there, Miley. See you later, Mom!"  
>The girls left the house and started towards the Oak family lab, a small building that was about a block away. "I can't believe your parents are letting you start early, Miles. But I'm glad that we can journey together," Rachael said as they walked, the lab now in their line of sight.<br>"I know!" Miley exclaimed. "I'm really excited to meet our first Pokémon." Both girls giggled with excited as they hurried towards the lab doors. Once inside they were greeted and congratulated by a handful of lab technicians and assistants.  
>"Well if it isn't two of my favorite ladies!" Gary said as he made his way down the stairs.<br>"Hi daddy!" Miley cried as she jumped into his waiting arms.  
>"Hey Uncle Gary," Rachael greeted him, hugging him tightly when Miley finally let go.<br>"So are you both ready to meet your first Pokémon?"  
>The girls nodded their heads so violently, Gary was frightened that they might lose them. "Yes!" They cried in unison.<br>Gary chuckled as he waved an arm toward the central lab doors. "Without further adieu, ladies, right this way."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys (and gals) enjoyed the first chapter. Look for chapter two, where Rachael and Miley finally get their first Pokemon! Please let me know what you think in a review so I know how I did.<p> 


	2. The Journey Begins

"The Journey Begins"

The girls followed Gary into the main chamber of the lab.  
>"You're both taking a really big step today by following in your father's and my footsteps. This really brings back the memories," Gary reminisced as he walked over to his enormous computer and started typing in strings of code. Rachael and Miley stood back, waiting anxiously. "Okay, time to get started. As you both know, today is your first step on the road to becoming a Pokémon master and, if you work hard, the Kanto league champion. This pokédex will help you along the way by revealing information to you about the wild Pokémon you will encounter along the way." Gary handed both of them a red rectangular device that looked somewhat like a handheld computer. The girls squealed and smiled from ear to ear. "Now that you've got those, let's get down to business. I think that it is only fair for the birthday girl to be first."<br>"I guess, since it is her birthday," Miley conceded moodily, though she grinned at her cousin. Gary laughed heartily.  
>Finally, Rachael thought, this moment had arrived. The moment she had been waited for since she was in diapers was here. Rachael stepped towards her uncle and beamed as she cried, "Okay I'm ready!"<br>Gary pushed a button and a small pillar with a domed top started to erupt from the lab floor. "Before you meet your first Pokémon, there is something I need to tell you. Your father and I decided to do things a little differently for the two of you. Being our only daughters, we wanted to provide you with more protection than normal. So instead of one Pokémon to start with, you'll both be receiving three."  
>Rachael and Miley looked at each other, shocked speechless for a moment. Finally, Rachael questioningly repeated, "Three?"<br>Gary chuckled as he said, "Yes, you both will be starting with three Pokémon. Now Rachael, are you ready?" When Rachael nodded, the contraption in the center of the room began to open, exposing six pokéballs. Gary grabbed the top left pokéball and handed it to Rachael. "This little guy is the by-product of your parent's Pokémon," he told her as the girl released her Pokémon. Emerging from the sphere, a Pichu appeared at Rachael's feet.  
>"Aww!" Rachael cooed as she bent down to pet him.<br>Gary reached for the next pokéball closest to him. "This one is a gift from your aunts."  
>A pink Staryu emerged from the pokeball and Rachael gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's pink! I'm gonna call you Yume!" Rachael squealed.<br>Gary retried Rachael's final pokéball as he told her, "I personally helped your mom breed this one."  
>Rachael gave her uncle a puzzled look and then grinned as he Eevee appeared. Eevee pranced over to the girl and smiled up at her as Rachael bent down to pick it up. "It's so adorable! I think I'm gonna call you Vee."<br>Gary smiled as he said, "I'm glad you like them, Rach." Rachael hugged her uncle as she thanked him over and over again. He chuckled and turned toward his daughter.  
>"Miley, are you ready to meet your team?"<br>Miley exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm ready!" Gary walked back over to the pillar and grabbed the first orb. Before Miley's eyes, a small Vulpix appeared on the lab floor. Miley's jaw dropped and the colossal hole that was her mouth emitted an ear-shattering squeal causing everyone within earshot to wince, including the Vulpix. Miley picked up the frightened Pokémon and comforted it. "I think I'm going to call you Fluffs," Miley said softly.  
>"That's your present from your uncle Brock," Gary told her as he reached for the next pokéball. "This next one is a gift from your mom."<br>With a flash of light a small Horsea emerged from the pokeball Miley now held. "Oh wow! Mom's Kingdra is one of my favorite Pokémon! I'm going to call you Sea!" Miley exclaimed with a smile of satisfaction.  
>Gary retrieved the final pokéball and handed it to his daughter. "Last but not least, here is your third Pokémon I also helped with this one."<br>Miley excitedly took the pokéball and called for her new Eevee. The girl squeaked as she picked the little Eevee up and cradled it into the spot where her breasts would eventually develop. "Rachael named hers Vee so I'm going to name you Eve," she decided with a pleased smile.  
>Both girls now stood side by side, holding their new Eevees. Gary pressed a button and the domed pillar began to retract into the floor. Once it had descended fully, he led the girls out of the lab. "You both should show your mothers your new Pokémon," He suggested as he turned to head back into the lab.<br>Rachael glanced at her cousin and said, "You should go show everybody and then finish packing. I will stop by your house in an hour so we can head out. I want to make it to Viridian by tonight."  
>"Okay," Miley replied as she turned to walk home, "See you later!"<br>Rachael and Misty said their goodbyes as they embraced. "Call me when you get to Viridian, honey," Misty called, her eyes tearing as she watched her daughter set off on her journey.  
>An hour later, Rachael walked through the door of the Oak household. "Miley, are you ready yet?" She called up the stairs. A few moments later, Miley started down the stairs, clutching five bags haphazardly. The older girl eyed the luggage and asked, "Forget anything?"<br>Miley, oblivious to the sarcasm, responded, "No, I think I got everything.  
>Rachael rolled her eyes. "I know coordinators and breeders who carry less baggage!" Miley looked at her, shocked by what Rachael had just said. "What did you do, pack a new outfit for each trainer battle? You aren't going to be able to carry all of that," Rachael said bluntly.<br>Miley smiled shyly as she responded, "I was hoping that you would carry half. Please?"  
>The older girl shook her head. "No! You're only taking one bag." Miley whined and stormed back up the stairs to consolidate her things.<br>About twenty minutes later, Miley came charging down the stairs with a single bag slung over her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" Rachael asked.  
>"Yeah!" Miley said as she sped past her cousin, toward the front door. The girls stepped outside and squinted into the sunlight. Rachael let Vee out of its pokeball as they walked, which Miley mimicked by setting Eve free. They both picked up their Pokémon and cuddled them tightly, looking at each other for a moment as a sudden uncertainty set in.<br>"Are you ready to do this, Miles?" Rachael asked. The fear vanished from both of them as they listened to their Eevees speak to each other softly. Suddenly the girls smiled at each other.  
>"You bet your Butterfree I am!" Miley exclaimed.<br>Rachael turned and headed down the road out of Pallet Town, which led into the rest of Kanto.  
>"Woohoo!" Miley exclaimed, skipping alongside her cousin. "We're building a team and we're going to train all day long because we're on the road to Viridian City!"<br>Rachael rolled her eyes, though the younger girl's antics didn't really bother her. She had her official pokédex in her pocket and one of her first Pokémon in her arms. Her journey had finally begun!


	3. Family Reunion

**AN: Here is the fabled and long awaited third chapter of my story. I know guys. I_ FINALLY _wrote it. But its a reeeally good one! And its my longest one yet! I think it was worth the wait. At least I hope so... ^-^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Special recognition: Omegafoxy, Nyislandersgirl, and PplusAforever. GO. READ. THEIR. STORIES. They are all awesome! Love you guys.<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer thingy majigger: I don't claim to own Pokemon, the Pokeball (patent pending), or the characters Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, etc. I do however own my personal thoughts, ideas, and original characters. If you want to sue me, just know that I am a <strong>poor college student.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Family Reunion"<strong>

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon in Viridian City as Rachael stepped out of the inn and stretched in the warm sunshine. Rachael closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to take all of this in.<p>

"I cannot believe I am on my journey…" From behind her Rachael heard a soft trill as her Eevee brushed against her leg. "Hey there Vee!"

Rachael bent over and picked up her Eevee then started walking into the town. As Rachael was walking through the main street of the town, a teenage boy literally ran into her, knocking her down. She fell to the ground with an "oof" as the boy apologized.

"I am _so _sorry. I wasn't paying attention and i… Rachael?" Rachael looked at the boy with surprise that he knew her name, then she gasped as the mental light-switch turned on.

"Tobi? Is that really you?" she asked with excitement.

Tobi smiled his trademark flashy smile that Rachael knew all too well. "The one and only, or so I hope." Tobi joked. Tobi pulled Rachael up off the ground and into a hug.

"What are you doing in Viridian?" Rachael asked as she pulled back to look at the boy.

Tobi stood there with his father's trademark tan skin, brown hair and a cheesy smile so big that you could even see it in his teal eyes.

Tobi brushed the bangs out of his eyes as he said, "I was sent here to keep an eye on you and Miley so that I can help you on your journey."

Upon hearing this Rachael started to get really annoyed. "So they sent you here to babysit us, is that it?"

Tobi began to start back peddling rapidly. "No not at all! I volunteered to come help you both. Honest."

Rachael eyed the boy carefully still not very happy with her family. "It is good to see you again Tobias", Rachael said with a sigh.

Tobi looked around and asked, "Where is Miley? Wasn't she leaving with you?"

Rachael looked at Tobi with a smirk, "She's STILL asleep. I got bored with waiting on her, so I decided to go for a stroll." Shortly after that a familiar voice sounded from around the corner.

"Rach? Rachael? Ray Ray?" Miley walked around the corner to find both of her cousins standing there. "Tobi? What are you doing here in Viridian?" Miley asked as she gave her male cousin a hug.

"He's here to join our venturing party. Our parents sent him." Rachael said as she shot Tobi a playful glare.

"Hey! I voluntered to come when I heard that you were both leaving Pallet. Honest." Tobi said defensively in indignation.

"Fine. We'll believe you this time, but you're on thin ice mister." Rachael said as she tried, and failed, to keep a straight face.

Tobi looked both of the girls over in awe. His cousins had both grown up so much since he had seen them last. "It seems like it only last week when we were all together over at Uncle Gary's lab having fake pokémon battles with the our borrowed pokémon. Now look at us, we all have Pokémon of our very own." Tobi said, caught up in a moment of nostalgia.

Rachael and Miley wrapped Tobi up in a bear hug.

"Are you done being all sappy yet?" Rachael asked while still squeezing the poor boy.

In an attempt to conserve his breath, Tobi nodded his head enthusiasticly until Rachael let him go.

"So how is Uncle Brock's breeding center doing Tobi? Have there been any cute, baby Pokémon born lately?" Miley asked.

Tobi's father, Brock, had gone off to become an extremely successful Pokémon breeder after he had met the love of his life and mother of his three kids, Daisy. Since then, Brock had managed to write two books on breeding and start up the finest Pokémon breeding facility in all of the regions. Tobi was very proud of his family's success, but who in their family wasn't proud of their parents accomplishments.

"His work is going great! He thinks he may have found a new Pokéblock ingredient that will help to really bring out a Pokémon's coat." Tobi said as he flashed a proud smile. "How about Uncle Gary. Anything new in the Pokémon professor business?"

Gary had taken over the Oak family Pokémon lab in Pallet town and with it, had assumed the position of Pokémon professor. With the wife of his two chilren, Lily, at his side, Gary had managed to increase all of the labs research sucess rates by 20% last year alone.

Miley shrugged her shoulders slightly. "You know I don't pay attention to all of dad's high tech, numbers, and math talk. I barely follow what he says half the time. Let alone know what any of it means."

Tobi chuckled for a moment. "Yeah I forget that you get lost easy with all of that stuff. Sorry." Tobi appologised and then turned to Rachael. "How about your parents Rach?"

Rachael was probably the proudest kid a parent could have. Her parents were her heroes. Her father, Ash, had gone on to become the new Kanto region champion, a title he had held for some time now. He had more badges and trophies than they had room to display them at the house, that and Ash's wife didn't want to let the success go to his head. After dating for a number of years her dad had finally asked his long time girl friend, Misty, to marry him. When Rachael was younger she used to always ask her mother to tell her the story of how Ash had proposed. Now her mother was a stay at home mom and even though she was pregnant, worked harder around that house than Rachael had seen most women do.

"Oh you know, mom is still pregnant and dad is always all over the place fufilling his duties as champion. Trainer battle here, guest appearance there, the usual stuff." Rachael replied.

Tobi looked at his watch. It was a little after noon by his watch. "So is there anything else you ladies need to do in Viridian before we head out?"

"Well, we were going to go to a tour of the Viridian Pokémon center for new trainers in about an hour. Would you like to join us?" Miley looked at Tobi with her most helpless expression.

As soon as Tobi heard the words "Pokémon center," his body automatically started to go on the defensive. "Oh no. You are NOT dragging me in there. Anywhere but there." Tobi began to instinctively look over his shoulder for the "pink haired devil" as he referred to her.

The girls looked to each other for answers, but found nothing besides more questions in the other one's eyes. They turned their questioning stares to their male cousin in hopes of some answers.

Tobi let out a sigh and then began to explain. "My father and I refer to it as the 'Curse of Brock.' You remember hearing all of Aunt Misty's stories about how my dad used to hit on any pretty girl within a 20 mile radius and would ALWAYS get shot down in the end? In my case, I don't have that problem, the pretty girls always hit on ME. And... well you see... I get kind of nervous and flustered and then I start to freak out." By the end of this, Tobi was blushing and staring at his canvas sneakers.

Rachael began first. "So let me get this straight. All of the cute girls that your father always tried and failed to get, you manage to get, but you don't want them?"

Tobi twisted his shoe on the ground awkwardly as he nodded. "Yeah that is about it."

The girls laughter was interrupted as a rogue Pidgey crashed into a wooden post with a loud "thud," next to where they were standing, startling all three of the teenagers.

"Oh Milotic! Is it going to be alright?" Miley asked as Tobi began to examine the bird for serious injuries.

Shortly after, the Pidgey stood up and shook out it's feathers like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As the bird began to chirp at the teenagers, it became apparent that there was a letter pouch straped to it's back.

Rachael bent over and slid the note out of the pouch on the Pidgey's back. As she unfolded the note, Rachael noticed that it was printed on her father's trademark letterhead. She then began to read it aloud:

"Dear Rachael,

If you are reading this letter, then that means Pidge managed to find you, hopefully with all of his feathers still intact. I am sorry that I wasn't able to see you off from Pallet town a few days ago, but as you know, duty calls. To make it up to you, I want to take you to dinner tonight to celebrate. I also have a few surprises for you. Meet me in front of the Pokémon center at 5:00 for dinner. I will see you tonight.

Love,

Dad

P.S. If this note is found before it reaches Rachael Ketchem, please stick this letter back in the pouch and tell the bird "Go find Rachael in Viridian City." Thank you,

Signed,

Ash Ketchem, Kanto League Champion"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please take the time to review this chapter. Yes I really did manage to marry Brock, Gary, and Ash together using Cerulean City's Sensational Sisters. You will find out in the future who the fourth sister is married to. Look for the next exciting chapter, "Dinner date with the Pokemon league champion."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any questions about the characters, feel free to ask them. I am doing my best to explain them as the story moves along.<strong>


	4. Dinner With the League Champion EDIT

**A/N:** Welcome to the next great installment of Pokemon Master Chronicles. Get ready to read because this is going to be a **long** one.(Thats what he said? *shrugs*) Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I know I did.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Omegafoxy and Nyislandersgirl. You ladies are amazing! This chapter would not be posted here if not for them! Honestly. You have no idea how serious I am. As a thank you for the gift of this great chapter, you should go check out there stuff. They don't just motivate the Yondy, they write too! :P<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own anything but my own ideas and the FEW original characters already in this story. I do not make any money off of writing this however, if you want to pay me to write these chapters, I will GLADLY do it. XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Dinner with the League Champion"<strong>

By the time that Rachael had received her father's letter, it was nearly 4:00. She would have to rush if she was to get ready before meeting him for dinner.

"I have to get ready like…now," Rachael said as she turned towards the inn and started to increase her pace as she built up momentum.

"Why not just go as you are? You look fine," Tobi asked his female cousin as he chased after her trying to catch up.

Upon hearing this blasphemy, Miley let out an exaggerated gasp. "Go as you _are_? You look _fine_? Tobi, you... you are such a _BOY_!"

Rachael, meanwhile, just ignored her bickering cousins. _I don't have time to play referee, I have to start getting ready,_ Rachael thought to herself as she hurried up to her hotel room and began to look through the closet.

Miley walked into the room and shut the door swiftly behind her to keep Tobi out.

_Thud_. Tobi's head bounced off the door, causing him to let out a whine and grimace as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"No boys allowed while Ray Ray is getting dressed." Miley smirked from behind the closed door.

"Ow. Oh c'mon Miles. It's not like I am going to be watching her change clothes. We're cousins. I just don't want to be stuck waiting out here in the hall. Let me in, I can help her choose what to wear." Tobi rolled his eyes as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

Shortly after the words left Tobi's mouth, the door began to open to reveal Miley standing there, staring at Tobi questioningly. "I _really _question if you are straight sometimes Tobes," Miley giggled.

"Blame Sarah! She used to use me to help her pick out her outfits for the week when Jessica wasn't home. For someone who is a major tomboy, she can be _really _girly," Tobi grumbled.

Rachael walked out of the closet with a short, warm orange-yellow dress. "What do you think? My dad loves tropical colors on me. He says that they really bring out my eyes." Rachael asked as she held the dress in front of herself, widening her eyes for good measure.

Tobi and Miley both nodded in approval.

"Your dad has great taste for a guy," Miley giggled. "So what are you going to wear with it?"

Tobi stared at the dress for a moment and then walked over to the closet. After a few moments of deliberation, he pulled out a matching headband, a poke ball beret, a suede leather belt, and a pair of brown flats. "These should go great with that dress." Tobi commented with a smile.

Miley stood there in shock. "Sarah knew what she was doing. You have a good eye for these types of things. Remind me to use you to pick out my outfits for coordinator contests."

Rachael's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she looked at the pile of clothes in Tobi's arms. "That will look great, thank you! I'm going to change clothes." Rachael darted forward and took the clothes from her male cousin before heading into the bathroom to shower and prepare.

- - - - - - - - ( . . . . . . . .

Rachael emerged from the bathroom a little while later, completely transformed and grinning from ear to ear. "I love how well this all goes together! Thanks Tobes!" Rachael spun around to fully show off the outfit.

Tobi smiled proudly. "No problem. Just happy to help." The male teenager glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened. "You better get to the Pokémon center Rach. It's almost time to meet your dad."

Rachael began to scramble around trying to gather up her things and shove them into the drawstring bag she had planned to take with her. "Oh crap!" Feeling like she was completely out of time, Rachael spun around and began to run wildly towards the door.

Her mad rush was quickly stopped by Tobi, however, who was standing in front of the door and blocking off Rachael's only means of egress. "Did you grab everything you planned to take with you?" Tobi asked in a fatherly tone.

"Tobi, stop treating me like I'm a baby," Rachael grumbled as she folded her arms, starting to get annoyed with the boy.

Miley, who was sitting down on Rachael's bed in the corner of the room, finally looked up from the magazine she had been reading and removing the Pikachu ear buds from her ears. "You headed out Ray?"

Rachael looked from one cousin to the other. "Yes I am headed out," Rachael replied to Miley, "and yes I remembered everything," she narrowed her eyes at Tobi, who shifted uncomfortably underneath the glare. "Now, I have to go," Rachael said as she forcibly moved Tobi away from the door and dashed out into the hallway.

- - - - - - - - ( . . . . . . . .

Rachael rushed over to the Pokémon Center so quickly that she found herself out of breath from running. One of her biggest pet peeves was being late, so she certainly wasn't going to allow herself to be guilty of such a crime.

Not long after getting to the Center, Rachael heard the sound of large wings beating and the dirt nearby becoming kicked up and stirred. Rachael looked up just in time to see the large Pidgeot land on the ground, with a familiar figure riding on its back.

The man was tall and dark, with handsome, well defined features and a head of maturely tousled black hair. His eyes were a sweet chocolate brown, and each one featured a unique marking underneath them. Anyone would've recognized the man right away simply based on his job title, but Rachael would've recognized him right away simply based on the fact that, well…

He was her father.

As soon as her dad got off of the regal looking bird, Rachael rushed over and gave the strong man a combination of hug and tackle, all due to the momentum she had built up.

"Hey there Princess." Ash said with a breathless chuckle as he hugged his daughter, picking her up off the ground despite the loss of oxygen in his lungs. Ash was wearing a fine looking black pinstripe suit with a Poke ball badge pinned to his lapel. Ash pulled back from his daughter so that he could get a good look at how beautiful she had become. "You remind me so much of your mother when she was your age." Ash beamed.

"Dad, stop it. You're making me blush." Rachael said she turned a shade or two darker. Looking her father up and down, Rachael scrunched her nose up and asked, "What's with the fancy suit? You never dress up."

"I do when I have fancy league events," Ash uncomfortably shrugged his shoulders back. "Doesn't mean that I like it, though."

Giggling, Rachael walked over to her father's Pidgeot and started to pet it. "So where are we going to eat dinner?" Rachael inquired as she turned back around to look at Ash.

"I have a secret place in mind. Somewhere that I only take really special girls." Ash said with a mischievous grin.

Rachael was thoroughly confused, but knew that there no point in asking. If her father wanted it to be a surprise, there was no getting it out of him. "How are we getting there? Are we going to be riding Pidgeot?" Rachael asked as she looked back at the majestic bird Pokémon.

Ash chuckled as he replied, "We sure are. It would be a lot harder to get there from here otherwise."

Rachael started to mount Pidgeot, when she thought she heard her name being called. Looking over her shoulder, Rachael found Tobi and Miley running towards her.

"Rachael, wait! You forgot something." Tobi yelled as he continued to run towards Rachael. Tobi bent over breathing hard and panting as he tried to catch his breath. "You…forgot your…poke balls back in the room."

Shortly after Tobi, Miley appeared, looking just as winded as her male cousin. "We tried to catch you after you left…but you took off too quickly." Miley tried to take deep breaths to calm her system down from the unexpected cardio.

Rachael could feel her cheeks turning as red as a Charmander. "Oh my Arceus. I cannot believe that I ran off without them! Thank you _so _much for bringing them to me," Rachael said as she leapt off of Pidgeot and hugged both of her cousins before taking her poke balls back from Tobi.

"Don't worry about it. I've left mine before too when I first started out," Tobi reassured Rachael with a smile.

"It takes time to get used to making sure you have your poke balls, pokedex, and everything else you need now," Ash drawled on from behind the group of young trainers. "I almost left Pikachu asleep in the hotel once. He didn't let me forget about that for awhile," Ash laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Miley's eyes went wide when she noticed that her uncle had been standing there the entire time. "Oh, hey there Uncle Ash!" Miley called as she tried to cover up her airhead moment, throwing in a sweet smile and little wave for good measure.

Ash gave a slight chuckle at his niece's reaction as he greeted them. "Hey there Miley, Tobi! How are things going so far? Enjoying the freedom?"

"It feels good to get back out of Cerulean again," Tobi nodded as he laughed.

"It feels amazing!" Miley jumped in, her eyes glowing. "There is so much to see and do, and the _boys!_ I have already seen like…three cute guys in _just_ a few days!" Miley exclaimed.

Upon hearing this Rachael and Tobi just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at their cousin's first thoughts on her journey.

Ash gave a laugh as he said, "Well good! You kids try to stay out of too much trouble and just have fun. Well, Rachael, we had better get going. I'm starving!" As if on cue, Ash's stomach growled loud enough for the teenagers, as well as everyone in a ten foot radius, to hear it. Everyone began laughing at the champion's stomach, causing Ash to blush and once again rub the back of his neck, a nervous tick of the skilled older trainer.

"Okay," Rachael finished giggling. "I will see you guys later on tonight. Thank you once again for bringing me my poke balls!" Rachael nodded to both of her cousins before turning around to once again mount the bird Pokémon.

After Rachael had gotten settled onto Pidgeot's back, Ash hopped on right behind his daughter so that he could hold onto her to support during the flight. "I promise I will have her back later on tonight," Ash said with a smile and a wink.

Tobi grinned before playing along, "Now you take good care of her young man. I want her back by 10:00 tonight! Any time after that and I will come looking for you _myself_. Trust me, you don't want me to have to come find you," Tobi wagged his finger at his uncle as he tried to hold back the laughter.

Rachael just buried her face into her hands, trying to ignore her cousin's stupid act.

Ash let out a hearty laugh in response to the reversal of roles. "Yes sir. I promise that I will take good care of her."

With that, the Pidgeot soared up into the air. As they were flying off, Rachael heard a commotion going on back on the ground. Peering down, Rachael didn't exactly have the world's best view on the situation, but if she were to take her best guess from what she _could _see, Tobi was running away screaming from what appeared to be Nurse Joy.

- - - - - - - - ( . . . . . . . .

When Pidgeot finally landed, Rachael was thoroughly confused. There were no restaurants or cafes in sight. In fact, they weren't even in the city anymore. They had landed in the middle of a spacious valley, right near a giant oak tree.

"Dad, I thought you said we were going to have dinner," Rachael blinked.

From behind her, Ash chuckled and confirmed, "We are." He hopped off of Pidgeot and moved next to Rachael, offering his hand in order to help her off of the large flying type. Rachael giggled in girlish delight, the simple action reminding her of when she was a small child and needed help from her father with almost everything she did. Wordlessly, she accepted her father's offering and allowed him to gently pull her off of the bird. Once on the ground, Rachael continued to look around.

"So...where's the restaurant?" Rachael looked up at her father. He hummed amusedly and began to walk towards the tree, further puzzling his young daughter.

"I never said anything about a restaurant, sweetheart."

Inadvertently, Rachael's jaw dropped. "You said we were going out to dinner!"

"And we are," Ash looked over his shoulder with mischievously twinkling eyes. Rachael growled quietly and stormed over to her father, once again staring up at him in impatience.

"I don't see where there is to eat around here!" Rachael cried.

"Then you're not looking carefully enough," Ash winked. "Why don't you try again?"

Rolling her (insert the color of Rachael's eyes here cause I forgot XD) eyes, Rachael skirted in front of her father and scanned around the field in which they had landed. What she was seeing was a whole bunch of nothing, unless one counted dark green grass and the occasional patch of colorful wildflowers. Oh, and then there was that giant oak tree. Turning on a heel, Rachael glared at the massive tree, wondering if it would tell her whatever it was that her father expected her to find on her own. Lowering her eyes towards the base of the trunk, Rachael finally saw what her father had been hinting to.

It was a gorgeous picnic set up: a wide array of foods resting on a pale blue and white checkered blanket. There were plates, cups, napkins, and even her favorite kind of juice.

"A picnic?" Rachael asked her father delicately, turning around to look at him innocently.

"Yes, a picnic," Ash laughed at his daughter's expression. "Don't look so hesitant, now. I didn't cook any of the food."

"Good," Rachael breathed and held a hand over her heart. Raising an eyebrow, she once again gazed at her father and continued, "But...you said you only take special girls here."

"And I meant that," Ash nodded.

"What other girls have you taken here?" Rachael folded her arms.

Smirking, Ash's cheeks turned a very gentle shade of pink as he answered, "just one. Your mother."

"Mom?" Rachael pulled her shoulders back in surprise.

"This is where we had our first date," Ash showed his daughter a toothy grin. "A picnic right under that tree. It only seems fitting that I would take my daughter to the same spot for dinner on the first night of her journey. So, shall we eat?"

Laughing, Rachel answered, "I thought you would never ask!" And with that, she bounded towards the lovely looking picnic, eager to get her hands on some of the delicious looking food and catching up with her father.

"Oh, all of this looks so good," Rachael murmured as she sat down on the blanket and observed all of the food.

"Of course it does, because like I said, I didn't make any of it," Ash smirked as he joined his daughter on the ground.

"Dad, it's an unwritten rule that you're not allowed anywhere near a kitchen," Rachael laughed.

"Unless it's to eat," Ash added.

"That's true," Rachael reached for a roll of bread and took a bite out of it.

"So, Rach, tell me," Ash folded his arms, "how has your journey been so far?"

"It's only been a few days," Rachael raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I just want to know how you're enjoying it so far."

"Oh, it's been good!" Rachael beamed at her famous father. "Miley and Tobi make good travelling partners. They're both entertaining, at least. And I do love to spend all of this time outdoors."

"That's great!" Ash encouraged. "Have you seen any Pokémon yet?"

"Some, but I haven't tried to catch any yet," Rachael shrugged.

"Don't worry, that time will come soon enough," Ash smiled receptively at his only daughter.

"I don't want to wait much longer," Rachael grinned. "I'm just waiting for the right Pokémon to come along! It's got to be a good match, you know."

"Of course I do," Ash chuckled. He continued looking his daughter over, smiling adoringly at her as she looked over the different sandwich options she had. Feeling her father's eyes on her, Rachael looked up slowly and gently twisted her mouth.

"What are you looking at?" She asked cautiously.

"You, silly," Ash laughed, straightening his back. "I just can't believe how much you've grown up!"

"Err, thanks," Rachael's cheeks turned a faint shade of red.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you," Ash closed his eyes in bliss, "and you were just a tiny little baby, probably the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"That's nice, Dad…" Rachael's blush intensified.

"You used to make so many noises, and they were like little squeaks," Ash continued, completely oblivious to his daughter's embarrassment. "I would just hug and cuddle you all night, and your Mom would dress you up in all these really girly outfits that kind of freaked me out…"

"Okay, Dad!" Rachael finally covered her face with her hands. "Let's stop talking about me as a baby!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart!" Ash chuckled. "I didn't realize I was embarrassing you so much."

"No problem," Rachael rubbed the back of her neck.

As she lowered her hand, the sound of rustling bushes could be heard not too far off. Ash and Rachael both looked around confused as to where the noise had come from, or what had caused it.

"Dad, what was that?" Rachael asked her father quietly.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ash shrugged.

The two kept on searching until a small figure jumped out of a nearby group of bushes. Rachael locked eyes on it and gasped, alerting her father with the frantic waving of her hands.

"Dad!" Rachael shrieked.

"What?" Ash crawled forward hurriedly. "What is it?"

"Look!" Rachael pointed eagerly at the little creature standing in front of the bushes. It was standing on all fours, its large ears and long whiskers twitching gently as it sniffed the air. The Pokémon's light blue coat looked beautiful in the dying sunlight, while the small spikes going down its spine looked slightly menacing.

"That's a Nidoran!" Ash grinned.

"Nidoran, huh?" Rachael smirked. Getting an idea, Rachael pulled her bag closer to her and reached in, pulling out her poke dex and aiming it at the small Pokémon.

_Nidoran, female. The poison pin Pokémon. Female Nidoran have smaller horns than their male counterparts, but her poison pin is just as deadly._

"It's not very often you see wild Nidoran running around here," Ash commented.

"Really?" Rachael looked at her father in astonishment. Giggling, she put her poke dex back into her bag and replaced it with a poke ball. "In that case, I'm gonna catch it!" She went to stand up and charge towards the poison type, but was stopped by Ash, who had grabbed onto her ankle. "Hey!" Rachael looked down and glared at her father.

"You can't just go running up to a wild Pokémon, Rach," Ash scolded gently. "She'll run off!"

"So what do I do?"

"Well, take out a Pokémon to battle with, for starters," Ash released his daughter's leg. "You're not gonna catch any Pokémon without weakening it first."

"Uh…oh yeah, you're right," Rachael blushed yet again. Kneeling down, she searched through her poke balls, eventually deciding on Vee. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

"Move over slowly," Ash continued to instruct his daughter. "Remember, you don't want to freak it out."

"Right, slowly," Rachael nodded, approaching the poison type with extreme caution. Once she was right in front of it, though several feet away, the little Nidoran took notice of the young girl in front of her and bared her large front teeth.

"I'm gonna get you, Nidoran," Rachael murmured to herself. Enlarging the poke ball in her hand, Rachael tossed it in the air and called, "come on Vee, help me out!"

The furry brown Pokémon appeared in a wash of blue light, shaking her head out as she was freed from her sphere. Turning around, Vee faced Rachael and squealed happily, wagging her long and fluffy tail in excitement.

"No, it's not time to play, Vee," Rachael shook her head. Pumping an excited fist, she explained, "it's Pokémon catching time!"

"Ee?" Vee tilted her head.

"That's right," Rachael grinned, "and I want you to help me!"

"Ee! Eeevee!" Vee chirped, whipping around and growling at the little blue creature in front of her.

"Awesome!" Rachael clapped. "Now, Vee, use bite!"

"Vee?" The normal type Pokémon tilted her head.

"Huh? Come on Vee, I told you to use bite!"

"Ee…" Vee looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rachael scratched her head.

"Rachael, Vee doesn't know that attack yet."

"Ah!" Rachael jumped, not realizing that her father was now standing behind her. Putting a hand over her wildly beating heart, Rachael glared at Ash and cried, "_Dad!_ Don't do that!"

"Sorry princess, just trying to help you out," Ash tried not to laugh at the panicked expression on his daughter's face.

"You _could_ help me by not trying to scare me to death," Rachael grumbled.

"You need to tell Vee to use an attack that she actually knows," Ash elucidated, ignoring his daughter's backhanded comment.

"Which would be…?" Rachael raised an eyebrow.

"Rach, you don't know?" Ash folded his arms.

"Not quite…"

"Man, you really _are _like me, huh?" Ash sighed.

"Not funny!" Rachael wailed.

"Look, right now, Vee knows tail whip and tackle," Ash held onto the young girl's head.

"That's it?" Rachael's shoulders slumped forward.

"Vee is still very young and inexperienced," Ash placed his hands on his hips. "You have to train her if you want her to know more attacks, and now is a good time to start."

"Alright…" Rachael spun back around. "Vee, use tackle!"

This time, Vee was able to comply to Rachael's request. The little evolution Pokémon dashed towards Nidoran, their bodies making contact as the poison type cried out and went flying backwards.

"Nice job, Vee!" Rachael cheered. Kneeling down, she picked up the empty poke ball that she had set down by her feet and grinned, "Now it's time to catch it!"

"Not yet!" Ash grabbed onto Rachael's shoulder.

"Dad, what the-"

"Nidoran isn't weak enough yet," Ash cut off whatever word his daughter had in mind. "You've got to keep attacking."

"Ugh, more?" Rachael groaned.

"Patience, sweetheart," Ash smirked.

"Ni!" Nidoran shook herself out and jumped at Vee, using her claws to attack the little Pokémon.

"Ah, Vee!" Rachael cried.

"Nidoran just used scratch," Ash commented. "Rachael, why don't you tell Vee to try tail whip?"

"I can make my own decisions, thank you very much," Rachael huffed as she puffed her chest out. Looking over at the two Pokémon, Rachael called, "Vee, try tail whip!"

"Your own decisions, huh?" Ash smirked.

"She only knows two attacks!" Rachael stomped her foot in aggravation as she glared over at her father.

Vee squeaked and jumped away from Nidoran, turning around and smacking the small poison type with her fluffy tail.

"Yes, atta girl, Vee!" Rachael cheered.

Nidoran whined quietly before falling over, much to Rachael's joy and Ash's surprise.

"Wow, done already?" Ash scratched his head. "She must be a young one."

"Time to catch her!" Rachael finally got to toss the empty poke ball. "Go poke ball!"

The red and white sphere soared over Vee and hit the little Nidoran on her side. The young Pokémon was sucked up into the ball by a red light, which remained on the center of the poke ball as it landed on the ground.

"Yes, I caught a-"

"Not yet," Ash cleared his throat.

"What do you mean not yet?" Rachael rolled her eyes. "Nidoran is inside the poke ball, isn't she?"

"Yes, but you have to make sure she _stays _inside."

"I'm sure she will."

"You don't always know, princess."

Scoffing, Rachael leaned forward and watched the wiggling poke ball with intense interest. After a few seconds that really felt like an eternity to the young trainer, the sphere stood still and the red disappeared from the center, the capture confirmed with a tiny _click _from the ball.

Grinning, Rachael looked over her shoulder and asked, "Can I celebrate _now?_"

Chuckling, Ash nodded and confirmed, "Yes, now you can celebrate."

Squealing so loudly that Ash had to cover his ears, Rachael ran forward and claimed the poke ball, holding it close to her chest. "How awesome! I just caught a Nidoran, my very first Pokémon!"

"Vee!" Eevee jumped into the air.

"Alright, let's see…" Rachael pressed the poke ball's center button, "come on out!"

The sparkling blue light that emerged from the sphere soon formed into Nidoran, who was looking up at Rachael with big, innocent, and tired red eyes.

"You're such a cutie," Rachael placed her hands on her knees as she bent down and giggled. "I think I'm going to call you Raine! Do you like that?"

"Ni…" Nidoran nodded just once before falling down on her hind legs.

"Hey, you okay there, Raine?" Rachael tilted her head.

"Rach, you just battled with the poor thing," Ash explained. "You've got to take her to the Pokémon Center to be checked out and to heal her up."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rachael nodded as she returned Raine to her poke ball. "I guess Vee should probably get a check up too." Retrieving Vee's poke ball, Rachael held it out and returned the happy but tired Pokémon to the safety of its ball.

"Right, and I can call your mother," Ash smiled.

"Be careful with that," Rachael smirked as she went to gather her things. "Mom's bad moods strike unannounced."

"Don't I know it," Ash sighed. "Especially now…"

- - - - - - - - ( . . . . . . . . WAKAWAKAWAKA!

Walking into the large building, Rachael immediately felt right at home. All of the trainers and their Pokémon sitting around the room, chatting happily to one another as they discussed their latest battles and grooming tips…Rachael was more than comfortable in this setting. She wasn't, however, entirely sure of what to do with her tired Pokémon.

Looking up at her father with her cobalt blue eyes, Rachael waited silently until Ash felt her eyes locked on him and he looked down at her with interest.

"What's up, Rach?"

"What do I do with my Pokémon?" Rachael held up the two poke balls.

"Easy," Ash smirked. "You take them to Nurse Joy!"

"That's it?" Rachael blinked.

"Of course. It's her job to take care of tired and injured Pokémon. All you have to do is bring your poke balls up to her and ask her to heal them for you."

"How long is it going to take?" Rachael whined. She wasn't an overly patient girl, since she always wanted to get from point A to point B as fast as she possibly could.

"Not very long at all," Ash chuckled. "Well, it shouldn't so long as Nurse Joy doesn't have _too _many Pokémon to cure. Why don't you take them to her now so you don't have to wait around any longer? I'll call up your mother while you're busy."

"Sounds good," Rachael nodded, scurrying off to the front desk where Nurse Joy and her Chansey were working.

Watching after his daughter, Ash himself headed for the wall of video phones, choosing one and dialing up the familiar phone number of his home.

Sighing, Ash tapped his foot as the phone rang, waiting for Misty to pick up. Like his daughter, Ash was not exactly a patient person. He supposed she got this less than desirable trait from him.

After what felt like an eternity, Ash's red headed wife appeared on the screen, causing Ash to grin happily. Misty, meanwhile, looked shocked by Ash's appearance, her eyes widening and face paling ever so slightly.

"A…Ash?"

"Hey there pretty girl," Ash chuckled huskily. "How have ya' been?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!" Misty screamed. Ash nearly jumped out of his seat, his heart hammering away in his chest. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure if he'd ever seen Misty get _that _mad _that _fast. And that was saying something for the temperamental former gym leader!

"Whoa, Mist!" Ash held his hands out in front of himself for protection, as if Misty was about to jump out of the screen and kill him. "Why are you getting so angry? What did I do?"

"You're asking me how I've BEEN!" Misty cried.

"So? I thought I was being chivalrous!"

"Might have been nice for you to come home every once in awhile," Misty folded her arms and looked down, her voice moving down a decibel. "Maybe _then _you would know how I've been."

"Oh, Misty, I'm sorry," Ash frowned. "I didn't realize that's why you were getting all worked up! You know that I miss you!"

"I miss you too," Misty wailed softly. "And now I'm stuck in this house all by myself! Chase and Rachael are both gone…I'm kind of lonely, Ash."

"You've got a little company in your belly, don't you?" Ash winked playfully.

"I don't find you very funny right now, Ash Ketchum," Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry babe," Ash chuckled. "I just thought maybe that would cheer you up!"

"Okay, I left the Pokémon with Nurse Joy!"

Ash looked over his shoulder and smiled. "That's great, honey!" When he turned back to Misty, however, Ash was again surprised to see that Misty looked pissed off once again. "Oh, what did I do now?"

"Who are you talking to?" Misty hissed acidly.

"Who? Oh, it's just-"

"It's just who?" Misty cut him off. "Some pretty little mistress that you stumbled upon?"

"A…what? A _mistress?_" Ash furrowed his brow. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Yeah, you know, the kind of stupid girl that breaks up a perfectly fine marriage!" Misty growled. "Don't you think for a _second _that I don't know you have girls all over yourself no matter where you go!"

"Yeah, but I would never-"

"So _that's _why you haven't been home in weeks!" Misty snarled. "You've been fooling around with this woman! Where did you pick _her _up, huh? Celadon? Viridian? Tell me _where_, Ash Ketchum!"

"Dad, why is Mom naming every major city in Kanto? And who is this "she" you guys are talking about?"

Misty huffily looked over Ash's shoulder, and was surprised to see Rachael standing there, looking confusedly between her and Ash.

"Eh…Mist…_this _is who I was talking to…" Ash chuckled nervously as he nodded his head towards Rachael.

"Rachael?" Misty asked breathlessly.

"Yep, hi Mom!" Rachael giggled as she waved to her mother, completely oblivious to her parents' previous conversation.

"Oh, my little girl!" Misty cooed, causing Rachael to blush furiously. "I've missed you _so_ much, honey!"

"Mom, I've only been gone a couple of days…" Rachael sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"That doesn't mean I can't miss my precious daughter," Misty jokingly scolded Rachael. "I'm not used to not having you around, after all! I miss seeing your adorable face every day!"

"Why is everyone out to embarrass me today?" Rachael groaned.

"Because we're your parents," Ash smirked, placing a hand on Rachael's shoulder. Looking back at Misty, he continued, "Speaking of which…let me see your tummy!"

"Huh?" Misty raised a single eyebrow, rather confused by Ash's sudden request.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," Ash chuckled. "I kind of forgot what you look like when you're pregnant! So, can I see?"

"Why?" Misty blushed slightly.

"Because I miss you and I want to see your cute little belly!" Ash chirped.

"Maybe you should just show him, Mom," Rachael shrugged. "If you don't, I might have to club him over the head just to get him to stop talking in that creepy, high pitched voice."

"Ah!" Ash shrieked, covering the top of his head with his arms. Once he heard Rachael giggling girlishly from behind him, Ash sighed and lowered his arms, shaking his head. "Like mother, like daughter, I suppose."

"Okay, fine, I _guess_ you can look at my stomach," Misty laughed airily. "But only because Rachael said so."

"Oh, of course," Ash teasingly rolled his eyes and smirked.

Still blushing, Misty stood up to her full height in order to show Ash her swollen midsection. As soon as Ash saw it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Well?" Misty prompted, holding a hand against the bottom of her bump.

"You got _big…_" Ash stammered.

"WHAT?" Misty stomped her foot and quickly sat back down, her eyes looking frantic with reflections of both anger and astonishment dancing around in her sea green orbs.

"Dad, how could you say that?" Rachael smacked his shoulder.

"Ow," Ash whined, holding onto his now stinging shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mist, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" Misty grumbled, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"It's just…I've been gone for _so _long," Ash frowned at this, "that the last time I saw you, you had this little belly, all tiny and cute. But I guess I've been away from you long enough that, well…that happened."

"It's not really your fault, dear," Misty tried to comfort her clearly regretful husband. "I _did _kind of grow pretty fast."

"That's not an excuse," Ash sulked. Looking up, he continued in a determined voice, "Okay, that settles it. I'll be home within the next two days."

"What?" Misty and Rachael exclaimed simultaneously.

"I have to see you, Misty," Ash sighed. "I feel like I've abandoned you."

"Oh Ash, I know that you would never abandon me," Misty smiled sweetly.

"Either way, I don't think I can take being away from you for much longer," Ash pulled his shoulders back. "I've made up my mind. And don't try to change it, Misty!"

"I would never do that," Misty smirked. "I know that once my Ash puts his mind to something, he won't quit until he's achieved it."

"That's right," Ash nodded proudly. "So you can count on me!"

"I'm sure I can," Misty giggled behind her hand. "Alright then. I'll see you in a few days. And you, young lady," Misty playfully wagged a finger at Rachael, "behave yourself while you're out and about! No getting into trouble like your father, Brock, and I did."

"Got it," Rachael gave her mother thumbs up.

As soon as the call was disconnected, a little chime accompanied by an announcement came over the center's loudspeaker that caught the attention of both Ash and Rachael.

"Rachael Ketchum, your Pokémon are all healed! Please pick them up at the front desk. Thank you!"

"Well, that's convenient," Rachael cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah," Ash chuckled. "Come on, let's go get your Pokémon."

Following after his daughter, Ash watched as she retrieved her two poke balls, thanking Nurse Joy as she placed the red and white spheres back into her bag.

"So, I guess you're heading home now?" Rachael looked up at her father.

"I am," Ash nodded. "I think I've been away from home long enough. Your mother definitely is lonely, and she probably needs my help. You saw how pregnant she was, after all."

"I still can't believe you called her fat," Rachael sighed.

"I did not!" Ash gasped.

"You pretty much did," Rachael smirked.

"I was just…taken off guard is all," Ash scoffed as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, that baby _has _been growing like a weed," Rachael noted. "I could swear to you that every morning when I saw Mom, she had gotten bigger from the night before."

"Which is exactly why I need to go home," Ash nodded. "I don't know how much longer she's gonna be able to take care of herself like this."

"But…the baby isn't coming for another couple of months," Rachael eyed her father.

"You never know, Rach," Ash shrugged. "Babies are weird. Chase came a few days early, and you came almost an entire week late. I just want to make sure your mother isn't left all alone when that time comes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rachael reluctantly offered. She really didn't want to go home so soon after beginning her journey, but she was smart and responsible enough to know that if her family needed help, she was going to provide it without an argument.

"No, you keep on going," Ash smiled at his daughter. "I think you have enough Pokémon now to take on your first gym battle!"

"Really?" Rachael's eyes widened slightly.

"Four to choose from is pretty great. For my first gym battle, I only had two, and neither one was well suited to battle against rock types. But you have Staryu, don't forget! It's a water type, so that'll be a great advantage for you going into battle!"

"Awesome!" Rachael cheered. "I guess I know where I'm headed next!"

"Right, Pewter City," Ash nodded. "And once you get your first badge, _then _you should come by and visit home."

"Uh…why?" Rachael blinked. She knew she would offer her help if it was needed, but her father had just made it seem like it wasn't. All of a sudden, he was changing his tune?

"Relax Rach," Ash chuckled. "I'm not gonna tie you down to home! I want you to travel around, catch lots of Pokémon, and become the best trainer you can possibly be. That being said, I also don't want you to forget about your home and your family. The one thing I wish I would've done while traveling was to visit home more often. So if you and your brother just show up every now and then, I truly believe it will benefit you two in the long run."

"Well, you _are _the champion," Rachael smirked, "so I guess it can't hurt to follow your advice!"

"I was speaking to you more as your _father, _but however you want to look at it is fine by me," Ash chuckled.

"Okay, Dad, I will," Rachael moved forward and wrapped her arms around her father. "See you soon?"

Grinning, Ash craned his neck down and kissed Rachael on the top of her head. "Yes, princess. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please R&R. I love all you readers! Those of you who have taken the time to review my story, make me smile every time my email pops up. You guys rock. I want to once again take the time to thank my awesome editor** Nyislandersgirl** for helping me get this chapter done finally.

* * *

><p>I will soon be starting up a series of oneshots that will go along with this story. I will continue writing this story, but these oneshots will be a companion story to shine light on things mentioned in my main story, like the girls bad experience with the Machamp(Chapter 1).These one shots will be everything from Ash and Misty's honeymoon to shopping sprees on Ash's credit card, and everything in between. <strong>At least<strong> one will be a **lemon**. Gotta love some citrusy goodness. Well, I am outta here for now. **~Yondy ^.^**


End file.
